


Did You Mean:Lost Girl?

by Aunder



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: They're back~! The truth behind both uncovered, Camie and Rei attempt to sort they're lives back out, this time including eachother. And Purge of course. But all is not as it seems, and Camie's battle may not be over.I remember a name. My name. Camillia. Camillia Cheri Celestica Wallims. I couldn't believe it. How old was I?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since my RP partner is current mia. I decided to simply turn this into a one point of view story for now. So, we won't be hearing Rei's thoughts for a while. There are a few points in this with his pov, but not much.

Reminder: Rei's point of view is in **bold** , Camie's is the regular text.

* * *

 

Fighting my headache, I stood up, and walked to the other room. I looked around.

"Sis?" I said quietly. I sat down in the middle of the room.

"I don't know if your here, but if you are, hang tight, I'm gonna get you out okay?"

**Rei stirred at hearing Camie's voice,**

**"Camie? Who are you talking to?"**

**He questioned rubbing his eyes and he stretched out his sore back with a small pop.**

I heard Rei speak in the other room, and smiled at where I hoped she was. I stood up, and walked back to where he was.

"Just talking to myself. Ready to go?"

I didn't know what it was, but I felt like a different person. Maybe it was the charm bracelet still stuck to my wrist, or the fact that my long hair was now short. But something had changed inside me, and it probably would show in my eyes. I probably should explain to him how my eyes work once we get back. All the stuff I'd brought was back at the lab, and I was NEVER going back there. So I ignored them, and focused on what I was going to need to buy once back.

Of course, my body had other ideas.

I'd managed to ignore it till now, but the pain was getting a whole lot worse as I kept moving. My eyes turned purple. I leaned on the wall a bit to keep my balance, hoping Rei didn't notice. Of course, I couldn't tell much about his facial expression at the moment. His figure was blurry, as was everything around me. Good thing I got a second pair of glasses back home.

**Rei saw Camie's eyes turn purple,**

**"I've never seen that color before." Rei then questioned,**

**"What does purple mean?" He asked as he walked up to Camie.**

I almost died. Why did he have to question now? I feigned a look of innocence. And faked a bright smile beyond the pain.

"No idea what your talking about."

I felt a sharp pain in my leg as I leaned on it, and quickly shifted my weight.

"I'm totally fine. Shall we get going?"

**Rei gave her a questioning look before realizing she was in pain.**

**"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride... You don't need to strain yourself. Plus, you don't have your glasses and I'm guessing you can't see well."**

**As Rei said all of that he leaned down slightly from Camie to get on.**

Camie sighed, and climbed ongo Rei's back, wrapping her arms around his neck to hang on.

**Rei lifted Camie up and started to carry her wherever she asked him.**

I just sighed and leaned my head on his back.

"Can we just go home? I'm worn out from all the-"

I stopped, and started again. "-from everything." I said carefully.

**Rei nodded, "Yeah." And just like that he took Camie home.**

When we got back it was night fall, my eyes drooped, and I snuggled into the back of Rei's shirt. "Your warm." I mumbled, and yawned.

**Rei softly laughed, "You're really warm." Rei carried Camie up to her room and then placed her on the bed knowing she must be tired.**

I felt myself placed on my bed, and cocooned my self in my blankets, so that I probably looked like a burrito. I clung to Rei's hand as I fell asleep. And probably looked like an idiot when I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Rei smiled at her cuteness and feeling like he had enough energy he made himself a futon with his shadow-make magic. Call him paranoid but he didn't want to leave Camie. Rei laid down and went to sleep.**

I looked around. I was back on that table, but I wasn't bound to it anymore. I saw shadows lean over me, the only thing visible was a wide smile on their faces. I feel my body ache when they start to drain my power, hitting me with artificial magic attacks made from my own power. Tears form in my eyes. I hear a boom like an earthquake, and water rushes into the room. I feel myself glow, and white light flashes before my eyes. I see the bodies float in the water around me. And tnat man's sickening smile appears before my eyes.

_~Time to shine little star~ he cackles._

I suddenly sit up in my bed, a crash of thunder going off as lightning lights up the room. I'm breathing quickly and my chest feels tight. I try to calm down, telling myself that its just the storm. I curl up, not noticing Rei asleep next to me.

I sit curled up for the rest of the night, and when daybreak comes, I finally relax, and notice Rei on the floor beside my bed. I smile, and flop onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Your okay now, you're safe. And now, no one can hurt you again."

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

 

I sighed, looking through a book in Levy's library. As I had regained memories, I knew where to look to find answers.

It wasn't much so far, but it was enough.

I checked my clock charm. Not yet. I had recently gotten a magic charm to help tell the time, so I didn't need a watch.

Rei and Purge had gone along on a mission with some of the others in the guild, and since I wasn't feeling good when they left, I stayed behind. And went to the library at Fairy Tail to research instead.

I could hear the noises from the guild hall in here, so it was easier to concentrate than in Sabertooth's Library. My mind would go to unwanted places, here I was too focused on blocking out the sounds of life to think too much. As long as I was able to here life, I would be okay.

"Oh," I looked at a map of a castle in a book I was reading about nobility in the time before Dragons went extinct.

"Hey, this is..."

I sprang up, and wrote a note to Levy saying I'd borrow the book. Shoving it in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I rushed out of the guild hall to the train station.

On my way to the castle where the Fairy Ball was held, I looked over the chapter on the castle.

"Home to the Wallims. A family of nobilty up until the dragon war. When the dragons turned against humans, the Wallims fled the castle, and were never seen again. Remains were later discovered in an old village, but the family line had died out years earlier. The family that had originally fled the castle's bodies were found, along with a dragon. Since the two youngest of the family was never found, it is assumed they were eaten by the dragons that destroyed the rest of the family.."

A village, a dead dragon, a royal family found dead, but the two daughters missing? Maybe that was my family!

I stared out the window as I watched the sun dip behind the silhouette of a hill. But a dragon...that would explain a lot.

Yeah.

I closed my eyes, and prepared for the past I had lost, to return to me.


End file.
